


Whoosh!

by sdk



Series: AdventDrabbles 2017 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: Sometimes you’ve got to break the rules.





	Whoosh!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



> Torino10154 asked for Dad!Harry or Dad!Draco or both. This can be seen as Harry/Draco or not, however you like! Also written for the adventdrabbles prompt "Snowball Fight."

_Whoosh!_

Harry ducked at the last second, avoiding the whizzing snowball until it paused in mid-air, twirled in a dizzying circle, then smacked him in the chest. 

“Oomf!” With a gloved hand, Harry dusted himself off as his kid giggled next to him. “Hey, you’re supposed to me on my side,” he said, though he was smiling too. “We said no magic—Draco!” he turned to shout across the yard. “We said no magic!” 

He caught a glimpse of Draco’s smirk before he ducked behind his makeshift snow bunker. Scorpius hid there too, his peels of laughter giving his position away. 

“I know a spell, Dad, but…the rules?”

Harry crouched down next to Al. “Sometimes, you’ve got to break the rules.” 

They shared a grin, each crafting a new snowball. Then Al closed his eyes and screwed up his face. Suddenly, both balls shot over the open yard. Harry peeked over the bush they hid behind just in time to see both snowballs hover, then drop straight down with a wet splat. 

“Aargh!” Draco yelled at the same time as a high-pitched squeal came from Scorpius’ hiding place. Al dissolved into a fit of giggles, clutching his wand. 

“Nicely done, son.” Harry patted him on the back, welling with pride. “You see that?” he yelled over the bush. “Are you two ready to—UNFH” 

Wet snow smacked him in the mouth. Al pulled him down to safety, though he still laughed, the traitorous kid. 

“Relax, Dad.” He warmed Harry’s face with a quick spell, then begin to form a new snowball, packing the snow tightly, then expanding it tenfold with his wand. “We’ll get ‘em.”

Harry squeezed Al’s shoulder before copying the spell and forming his own giant snowball. “That we will, kid. That we will.”


End file.
